cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Corbin Bernsen
Corbin Bernsen(1954 - ) Film Deaths *''Shattered'' (1991) [Jeb Scott]: Killed (off-screen), along with Joanne Whalley, by Greta Scacchi. *''Ring of the Musketeers'' (1992) '[''Harry]: Dies in a car crash/explosion when his car goes off a cliff. *Radioland Murders (1994)' [''Dexter Morris]: Electrocuted when he grabs a microphone stand that had been booby-trapped by Stephen Tobolowsky. *''Someone To Die For'' (1995)'' ''[Jack Davis]: Shot repeatedly by police (the film ends as he points his gun randomly at onlookers to the sound of gunshots). *''Tales from the Hood (1995)'' [Duke Metger]: Devoured by a swarm of dolls that had been possessed/animated by the spirits of the slaves who had worked on his family plantation. (Thanks to Aleigh) *''Temptress'' (1995) [Nick]: Killed by a falling elevator caused by the possessed Kim Delaney's supernatural powers (as Chris Sarandon looks on in shock). *''Fangs'' (2001) [Carl Hart]: Killed by his own genetically-engineered bats. (Thanks to ND) *''Raptor'' (2001) [Dr. Hyde]: Killed by the dinosaur he had created (he later comes back to life after being cloned). (Thanks to Fred and ND) *''Dead Above Ground'' (2002) [Mark Mallory]: Hacked to death with an axe (off-screen) by Josh Hammond; the scene cuts away as the axe comes down. *''They Are Among Us'' (2004) [Norbert]: Eaten by aliens, after Jennifer Eastwood ties him up and douses him with a chemical to attract the aliens. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Raging Sharks'' (2005) [Capt. Riley]: Eaten by a Great White Shark while floating in the ocean and being either beaten or shot by Corin Nemec. *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)'' [Harlan Dexter]: Shot in the chest by Robert Downey Jr., while Robert is hanging from the edge of a bridge after Corbin tries to run him down with a car. (Thanks to Tom) *''Larceny '''(Maximum Security) ''(2017) [Price]: Shot repeatedly by Luis Gatica's cartel. * ''The Russian Bride'' '''(2019) [Karl Frederick]: Crushed by a falling light fixture, when Oksana Orlan dislodges it for going after her daughter, Kristina Pimenova. His body is shown in a very quick scene as Kristina goes up a stairway to be with Oksana. TV Deaths: *''Dragnet: All That Glitters'' (2003) [Richard Atkins]: Throat slit (off-screen) after being tortured by Bruce Payne; his body is shown afterwards when Ethan Embry and Ed O'Neill investigate the scene. (Thanks to Neil) *''General Hospital: May 2006'' [John Durant]: Shot and killed by a sniper. He dies in his daughter (Laura Wright)'s arms shortly afterwards. *''Masters of Horror: Right to Die (2007)'' [Ira]: Burned to death when Julia Anderson uses her supernatural powers to set Corbin on fire; he dies after Martin Donovan arrives too late to extinguish the flames. *''Vipers (2008)'' [Burton]: Bitten by one of the mutant vipers in his limousine. *''Psych: 1967: A Psych Odyssey (2014)'' [Henry Spencer/Dick Miller]: Playing a dual role, "Miller" dies (off-screen) of unspecified causes some time between the 1967 flashbacks and the present. "Henry" survives, obviously. *''Psych: A Nightmare on State Street (2014)'' [Henry Spencer]: Killed by a zombie in a closet, while Dule Hill looks on in horror. This turns out to be Dule's nightmare; he survives in reality. *''American Gods: A Murder Of Gods (2017) '[Vulcan]: Decapitated with a sword by Ian McShane , after Corbin is revealed to be working with the New Gods. His body is then dumped in one of the smelting vats of his own gun factory. *Hap and Leonard: Mambo No 5. (2018)' Cantuck: Shot in the head by Laura Allen. *The Punisher: Whirlwind (2019)'' [Anderson Schultz]: Commits suicide off-camera via gunshot wound to the head after being handed a handgun loaded with a single-bullet by Jon Bernthal. The visual confirmation of Corbin's death is shown by a muzzle-flash in the dining room window while Jon and Giorgia Whigham are walking away from Corbin's mansion grounds. Notable Connections *Son of Jeanne Cooper and Harry Bernsen (producer). *Brother of Collin Bernsen. *Mr. Amanda Pays. Gallery Category:General Hospital cast members Bernsen, Corbin Bernsen, Corbin Bernsen, Corbin Bernsen, Corbin Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Dream death scenes Category:Christian Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Psych series Category:People who died in Psych series Category:Actors who died in Shane Black Movies Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:American Gods Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by head shooting Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Boston Legal Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:JAG Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Baywatch cast members Category:Nash Bridges Cast Members Category:7th Heaven Cast Members Category:Switched At Birth Cast Members Category:L.A. Law cast members